


【贾尼无差Cyberhusbands】崩坏的神明/Broken Deities

by Andree



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Happy Ending, M/M, Post Cyberpunk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andree/pseuds/Andree
Summary: Tony在一个陌生的地方醒来，这地方刚发生了大断电，没有电、没有战甲、没有网络，但还有JARVIS。
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	【贾尼无差Cyberhusbands】崩坏的神明/Broken Deities

**Author's Note:**

> 科幻设定，并没有复仇者，是个单纯只有Tony Stark的世界。Osborn是没有两代绿魔的Osborn集团，只是借用下名头。
> 
> [ ]框内是并非发生在当下的对话。
> 
> 一篇有点长的短篇。

-0-

Pepper和Rhodey都跟Tony开过关于“JARVIS依赖症”的玩笑。

Tony耸了下肩，“野人会觉得现代人患有衣物依赖症吗？”

人工智能是尖端科技必不可缺的部分，站在科技前沿的他必然会与AI密不可分。

Rhodey揶揄地笑道：“拜托，你的情况再严重点就得在生存必需品列表上把JARVIS排在空气前面了。”

Tony啧了一声作为回应。他暗自衡量了下没有JARVIS的感觉，是远超赤身裸卝体的不安，但也许不到窒息的地步。也没有那么严重。

讽刺的是，情况可能比他以为的要严重那么一点——毕竟，在梦里也会下意识呼唤JARVIS是有那么一点出格了。

但让他恐慌发作的并非过度依赖，而是“梦”这个部分。

-1-

“JARVIS？”Tony加重了语气，比起质问JARVIS更像是在质问自己，“如果我不是在做梦，那这一切是怎么回事？”

他开始不出所料地感觉到肋骨在向里挤压内脏，试图把肺里的空气和心脏中的血液一起排空。细密的汗珠挤出毛囊，从额头汇聚到鼻尖。这次发作比以前的任何一次都要严重，他的视野里充斥着雪花状的噪点，尖锐的耳鸣覆盖了听觉，鼻腔里满是陌生的金属味道。

“呼吸，Sir，请跟随我的声音，呼——吸——”JARVIS的声音像是一根绳索，粗糙、厚重的触感给予他重心，缓慢而沉稳的力量将他拉出卝水面，“Sir，请回忆您这次醒来前最后的记忆。”

思考将Tony引回正轨，“我正在改良‘二构’主世界对用户脑电波交互活动的兼容度，我们聊到的联合算法是个不错的想法。”

他顿了顿，“我认为灵感不可辜负，但你坚持用断电威胁让我去休息。”

“72小时的连续思考和工作已经开始影响您脑细胞的活跃度了。地球不会因为您休息8小时就停转的。”JARVIS重复了一遍昨晚他对Tony说的话。

但现在Tony可以给他一个更犀利的反驳了，“但我休息了8小时的后果看起来比地球停转还要更糟糕。”

在意识到他不是在做梦之前，他费了不少功夫才从他苏醒的那栋大厦里游荡出来。大厦里空旷无人，各式各样失去动力的机器静立如雕塑，整栋建筑沉寂得如同金属制的空棺。这一切太像他会做的梦，以至于寂静被属于人类的恸哭声打破前他都未质疑过自己的处境。

月光被稀薄的云雾遮掩，大厦外的街道几乎是全然的黑暗。

“神明崩坏了！祂们抛弃我们了！”

“神明消失了！啊！神明……”

“我们被神明抛弃了——”

“神明怎么会崩坏？不可能！祂们是我们的信仰啊！”

“神明，求求你们，让我回到神殿吧……”

……

四处都是崩溃的哭号或是啜泣。置身于群体歇斯底里症的漩涡里，焦虑在Tony体内蠢卝蠢卝欲卝动地压向警戒线。逐渐适应黑暗的视觉容许他能看清周遭环境的大致轮廓——流线外形的无轮车辆整整齐齐地排列在马路上，建筑和街道的设计简洁而充满美卝感，近乎完美的秩序感让人难以相信这是真实存在的城市。至少不会是他的时代会存在的城市。

“JARVIS，我们现在知道些什么？”

“抱歉，Sir，周围没有任何可接入的设备或数据库。事实上，得益于您研发的生物神经电流供能技术，‘我’是唯一仍在运作的设备。”JARVIS停顿了一下，“我现在处于不幸的‘全盲’状态。”

“大范围断电吗？”Tony走向最近的一辆车，用触觉替代暂时不甚方便的视觉探索，“我们的清洁能源市场占比有多少？30%？35%？”

“在您放弃部分利益的决策施行之后，36.17%。”JARVIS问，“您在想什么？”

“我在想，Stark工业清洁能源的供电网络是独立于传统电网的，不可能出现大规模断电。我在想‘神明’和‘神殿’是什么。”Tony猛地用力卸开了部分车体外壳，摸索着应该是发动机的部分，“我在想……我们可能不在地球上，或者不在我们原本的宇宙里了。”

微弱的视觉和准确的触觉反馈告诉他那应该是发动机的玩意儿跟他了若指掌的东西天差地别。

“见鬼！”

-2-

Tony曾以为因一场车祸失去父母是他这辈子会经历的最痛苦的事，结果阿富汗的山洞成为了他人生苦难的新高度。每一次他都从灰烬里站了起来。每一件命运扔到他脸上的破事儿都被他最大程度地漂亮地解决了。他经历了太多次绝大多数人一辈子都不会经历的险境，对付它们他经验丰富，技艺娴熟。除了在逐渐好转的PTSD之外，作为世界和平的奠基人，他可以说没有弱点。

但命运似乎永不会对捉弄他感到厌烦，把没有战甲、JARVIS基本失灵的他扔到一个完全陌生、没有电力的地方——没有弱点就制造弱点。如果他的人生是部电影，剧情发展到这里一定是垃卝圾公司想赚卝钱想疯了，随便抓了个剧本就来压榨他的角色价值。

Tony花了几分钟让自己消化掉这个事实，才走向离他最近的一个人。

那人靠着敞开的车门坐在地上，声音因为之前的嚎哭而沙哑，却仍在哼哼唧唧地啜泣着。黑暗中他的轮廓消瘦得出奇，Tony伸手试图扶起他时，手指都能在他的大臂上环成圈。

“嘿……”

Tony的招呼还没打完就被他激烈的挥打挣扎打断。

“放开！滚开！你看不见我‘厌恶肢体接触’的警示吗？”他的动作很快变成无力的抽卝搐，愤怒的斥责仿佛耗尽了他最后的体力。他瞪着Tony，过了几秒才惊醒般意识到，他已经不再拥有环绕在身体周围的全息标识和边界警示了。他崩溃地将脸埋进了双手，继续他绝望而无用的啜泣。

Tony退开了两步，不打算再在这个人身上花费时间，显然这个人暂时不会有理智和精力解答他的疑问。

他走过一整个街区，对比他所习惯的城市，室外的人可以说少得可怜。七十多个人，大半仍在哭泣，且拒绝他的靠近，少数几个人在他的帮助下勉强站了起来，但要扶着沿途的车壁才能蹒跚挪行。这些人都无一例外地表现出了明显的肌肉萎卝缩症状。

Issac Dunham，Tony帮助的第二个人，也是唯一一个主动跟Tony交流的人。

“神明怎么会崩坏呢？祂们已经保持了三十六年无故障运行的记录了。”Issac艰难地跟在Tony身后，身处如今比噩梦更无助、可怖的境地，跟随这个行走自如的异类成了他唯一能抓卝住的稻草，“等天亮，天亮了一切就能恢复了。我们肯定就能重新回到神殿。”

Tony对于“神明”是个人工智能聚合体这事几乎没感到意外。令他意外的是这些人，或者说所有人对“神明”的依赖程度——人们放弃了真实的躯体通过脑电波交互技术将意识接入神经生物网络，构造自己的理想“神殿”或进入主世界与任何接入网络的人互动。只有在主世界或与他人互动时才会有规则与法律的限制，“神明”时刻警戒且公正严明。在这个精神的乌托邦里，一切平等，自卝由至上，人们的所有欲求都可以得到满足，直接作用于大脑意识的快卝感与满足感甚至比现实还要真实。

而在乌托邦之外的躯体则被那些已经失去一步先机的企业蜂拥而上，用智能代步工具、辅助外骨骼、健康助手、注射型或浸泡型营养液包裹进了无忧无虑的幻梦里。

Tony无声地叹了口气。

人类从社会的主体变成了悬在“神明”构建的蛛网上的木偶，从没想过幻梦构筑的高塔会一朝破碎，带着他们也摔得粉身碎骨。

“Stark你说是不是？”再次席卷而来的不安让Issac勉力超前一扑，猛地攥卝住了Tony的后衣摆，用上了他出生至此所用过的最大的力气。他浑身孱弱的肌肉都在颤抖抗议，“神明肯定会回来的！很快！很快地！是不是，Stark？”

“Stark……对了，Stark！是不是因为Stark工业的能源网络出了问题？只要供能恢复，神明就会回归，我们就都能回到神殿！对……对！一定是……”

Tony跨进的惯性轻松地将衣料从Issac虚弱的攥握中拽出，但突然出现在Issac喋喋不休的絮语中的“Stark工业”猛地将他钉在了原地。如果这个地方也有Stark工业，他醒来的那栋建筑是不是就是这里的Stark大厦，这一切和他的联系是否不只是命运的玩笑？

他骤然回身，盯着Issac被黑暗模糊的眼睛问道：“你怎么会想到这些跟Stark工业有关？”

“为什么不会有关？”认为自己找到了缘由的Issac激动得几乎站立不住，希望让他的眼睛在几乎完全的黑暗中发光，“Stark工业垄断了全球的能源业！有二卝十卝年还是多久了？只有Stark工业的能源技术才能负荷神明……”

从第二句话开始Tony就不太听得清Issac了，他像是缓缓沉入了温暖的深水里，现实的声音被隔绝在水面上，全然陌生的记忆侵占了他的感知。

他听见JARVIS的声音说：[只要Stark工业掌控了全球的能源供应，这不是问题。但是，Sir，您真的思考清楚了吗？]

而他自己回答：[每一次飞翔都起始于坠落（Every flight begins with a fall），J。我是这个困住人类的泥潭的始作俑者，我也必须要做这场大坠落的推手。]

[很多没准备好的雏鸟会在坠落中摔死。]

[但会有更多的雏鸟和它们的后代学会飞翔，不是吗？]

“嘿，Stark，你有在听我说话吗？”

来自Issac体温偏低的手的潮卝湿触感把Tony从温暖的深水中拽离。这段乍然挤入他脑海中的记忆让他意识恍惚，甚至有那么几秒他的自我认知都是混乱的，他失去了时间轨迹，无法确定那段记忆里的“自己”、现在的自己、所有突然涌现的过去的记忆里的自己中哪个才是真实的，属于现在的。这种混乱令他反胃。

Tony靠着冰冷的车壳急促地喘了好几口气。Issac终于意识到了他的不适，停下了不休的絮叨。

勉强呼出那口在内脏里沸腾翻卝搅的气，Tony闭上眼摸向附在耳后的耳麦。原本冰凉的金属已经被他的体温熨暖，仿佛那是属于匿于其后的AI的温度。

“JARVIS，你是我的JARVIS吗？”

Issac用怪异的眼神盯着他看了几秒，又避讳般刻意而迅速地撇开视线。

Tony不介意也不在乎Issac脑子里那些荒诞的猜测，他只在乎JARVIS的答案。

JARVIS的声音一如既往地温和而笃定，“I'm always yours，Sir，and yours alone。”

Tony缓缓呼出一口气，重新站起来，“那么就陪我再做些疯狂的事吧。”

“当然，这不是我的日常工作吗？”

-3-

这座城市的前半夜充斥着哭泣、尖叫、混乱。

第一束火光在这个神明崩坏的黑暗世界里亮起时，这点微弱的光明让那些刚习惯了黑夜的人们眼睛刺痛得流下泪来。

Tony在一处广场上用从运输车箱里翻出来的食用油脂和织物燃起了篝火，绝望而无助的人群被激发了刻在基因里的趋光性，朝着火光处聚集而来。他们大多无法正常行走，肌肉萎卝缩得如同卧床多年的病患，失去了代步工具和智能外骨骼的辅助他们就像蹒跚学步的婴孩，或是孱弱枯瘦的丧尸。

在寻找更多易燃物的路上Tony听到过不少呼救声，但循声找过去，那些呼救的人并没有受伤受困，他们只是在盲目地呼救，央求任何可以让他们重新进入神殿的救助。

Tony没有向聚集到篝火旁的人们隐瞒他并非“本地人”的事实，这会让他获得更多有用的信息和特殊地位，也能给予这些过度依赖神明的人一些帮助他们度过艰难期的支撑——一个身份成谜的神秘角色会在他们自己思想的润色下提供难以言喻的希望。

第一缕晨光降临时，所有围坐在篝火旁的人都沉默了。飘渺的、神明与光之间的莫名联系让他们期盼着奇迹会在太阳升起时发生，但城市没有发出苏醒的声音，一切都伴随着他们沉寂。

Tony让他们在静默中沉溺了一会儿才出声驱赶重又在空气中弥散开的绝望，“走吧，我们得去找些食物，还要准备今晚的燃料。”

细小的响动逐渐传来，如同春天顶动厚重冰盖的细碎声响，人们支撑着起嶙峋瘦骨站起，像是山野间新钻出来的孱弱新竹。

直到太阳快落山前安顿好那些人的Tony才有时间回到昨晚他醒来的那栋大厦。昏黄的余晖下，直耸入云的楼体上不出所料地标着硕大的五个字母“STARK”。昨晚那段乍然涌现的记忆让他意识到自己在这个平行世界里极有可能是这背后的始作俑者，那座由“神明”维系的精神乌托邦也许就建立在二构的基石之上。

太阳彻底沉入地平线下时他正探索到第27层，由全自动机械运作的建筑在失去电力后如同一座玻璃与金属的墓穴，缺少生气却没让Tony感到不适——泡在机器堆里和泡在派对里对他来说同样舒适，前者还更让他内心宁静。

“JARVIS，你猜Felix Hoffmann看到海卝洛卝因成瘾的病人时会是什么感受？”

“我猜他会想起他合成海卝洛卝因的初衷。”JARVIS的语气分外温和，“造物并没有好坏善恶。就像您曾说过的，Iron Man是高科技假肢。让它成为超级英雄的是穿上它的您。”

“Honey，你可真会安慰人。”Tony笑了笑，眼睫却仍低垂，“可等我们回去，我还是会彻底销毁二构。Quentin Beck是个天才，但他的野心太大了。如果继续开发拓展二构，他的自尊绝不会容忍二构只被用在为人们弥补遗憾和治疗PTSD上。幸卝运的是我们把二构与脑电波交互技术融合的项目还暂时没让Beck参与进来。”

“我会帮您注意他的。”

“虽然不知道是什么力量让我们来了这里，但如果能回去，我会感谢它的。”Tony翻身落地，拍了拍坐皱了的裤子，“走吧，我们有一大群人要照顾。”

-4-

大断电的第二周，大多数人的营养液储备都耗尽了，他们不得不开始进食。厨师这个职业在十数年前就被“神明”的美食设计师和营养液彻底取代了——一切美食都可以在神殿中尝到，极致的美味，真实的满足感与饱腹感，且没有任何脂肪与热量，进入他们身体的只有纯净的营养液，这使厨师失去了存在的意义。而如今，人们必须要接受他们自制的不管卖相还是味道都非常可怕的食物。

一段时间的练习让不少体质好的人恢复了独立行走的能力，加上一些没有机会对“神明”成瘾的社会边缘人，Tony成功组织起了几个队伍，搜索物资，送到医院、养老院后再平分到各个家庭。几批库存的营养液被优先提供给给老人和病人，大多数人只能将就于食物。

Tony教他们如何生火、做饭，尽管他并不擅长这些，但有JARVIS作为后盾，他可以无所不知。有几名流浪者显然也没有遗忘这些生存技能，在他们分担走这些工作之后，Tony才有时间研究供水和农业。

他花了整整一周来改接水处理设施的电路，用改造的化学燃料发电机为全自动水厂供电。之后靠着居民的指引，他们找到了城市边缘的几座自动化农场，农作物大多都因为缺少灌溉而缺少生机。临时改造的小型发电机勉强能支撑滴灌系统的运作，光照只能依靠太阳，如果赶在收割前他能找到办法启动流水线生产机械，大概就可以省去教这些人如何精加工玉米和小麦的功夫。

当老师真不是个轻松活儿。

“Stark先生，第四大街那边又发现了自杀者！”

Tony坐在这座城市的一个“次级能源枢纽”的横梁架上，对着彻底融毁的内核结构叹了口气。

来人是个十来岁的男孩，身材纤瘦但健康，是少有的还能跑起来的人之一。原因是他的家庭只负担得起一台接入神殿的设备，而他的父母还常常为此大打出手。他还从来没有构建过自己的“神殿”，“神明”就已然崩坏。

Tony关掉手电，从三十来英尺的设备上探出头，“JD，什么情况？”

“看样子已经死了几天了，气味散出来才被他的邻居发现。我刚刚跑过去看了，应该是用洁具材料的碎片割腕自杀的。”JD想起刚才看到的场景，胃里一阵翻涌，打了个干呕才把恶心感压下去。

这个中型设备在设计时就没有考虑供维修人员攀爬的梯道，只有机器专用的滑轨，Tony用上了徒手攀岩的技巧才顺利登顶，到了要下去的时候，他看着那条漫长的机械用滑轨心里塞满了无奈。

“去休息，小子。我会带其他人过去把尸体处理了。”

男孩听话地点了点头，转身就要离开。

“等下。”Tony等他回过头，从上面抛出一块亮晶晶的东西，“接住！”

JD跳起来接住那个小东西，好奇地拨卝弄了下，那股奇怪的、浓厚的涩味让他皱了皱眉头，“这是什么？”

“巧克力。”Tony咽下那句差点脱口而出的“你在跟我开玩笑吗”，耐心地解释道，“把外壳拆开，然后放进嘴里，再等一会儿，你就明白了。”

那是他从Stark工业大楼的冷库里找到的，原本他期待的是一些珍品藏酒，但这些味道不错的巧克力也聊胜于无。

“谢谢你，Stark先生。”JD拿着巧克力离开了，没有留下来观望Tony跟高度挣扎的过程。

“你知道我现在有多想念会飞的感觉吗？”Tony的声音回荡在空旷的地下空间里。

“当然，几乎和您想念派对、酒精、飙车的程度相当。”JARVIS回答道。

“哈，guess what？我现在愿意为其中任何一项付出Stark一半的财产（property）。”Tony咬牙切齿地用脚掌撑住自己的体重，再往下挪出一点距离。

“Sir，您可以放开手了。”

Tony有点惊讶，但没有质疑。松开着力点的那一刻，他想到“JARVIS依赖症”，那些依附于“神明”的人，信任、依赖、成瘾、沉迷和爱之间的界线是如此模糊。

短暂的下坠后一股反冲力在落地前将坠落的冲击减缓到他能承受的范围内。

Tony低下头仔细观察了几秒自己的腿，“跟这件我脱不下来的‘皮肤衣’有关？”

这件材料成谜的“皮肤衣”给他省了不少事，体温调节，自体清洁，几乎感受不到重量，他猜测还有防弹和动能辅助的功能。

“这段时间我利用您的生物神经电流供能技术储存了少量电力，可以通过应急设置激活它的部分功能。”

“所以你就这么用了？”

“您提出了一个相当有吸引力的交易。”

“就像你没有掌握着整个Stark工业的最高权限一样。”Tony撇嘴，“好吧，J，你想要哪一半？”

“您一半的心就足够了（Half of your heart is all I ever desire）。”

Tony勾起一边嘴角，指腹摩挲过耳后温暖的金属片，“Consider it's done。”

-5-

几周之前Tony从没干过这种事。他多少算有点洁癖，这辈子最恶心的经历除了醉得不省人事的时候接触到的呕吐物，就是在那个山洞里，方便时忍受一会儿排卝泄物的臭味。但大断电的第一周，有太多人自杀了。跳楼的是大多数，也有自伤的。那些选择安静终结生命的人通常要过很久才会被发现。

在处理到第一百三十具尸体之后Tony很难再继续计数了。

他们没办法保存尸体，数量太多，但劳动力太少，也没法让他们体面地下葬，只能选择烧掉他们。这些人再经不起一场瘟疫的折磨了。

这次处理花了相当长的时间，中途Tony因为其他紧急情况被叫走了。留在那里的几个人直到入夜才清理好残局。

Tony赶回来时只能隐约看清熊熊火光里四个模糊的人形，热浪四散侵袭，但他只觉得寒冷。他记得每一次隔着手套抓卝住那些冰冷到恶心的躯体时的触感，令人反胃的柔软，让人心碎的脆弱，它们会萦绕在他余生的噩梦里。他很少睡觉，几乎无法进食，把修理和改装东西当作休息。JARVIS异常地鲜少对此提出异卝议，而他也并没有感到多么疲惫或者虚弱。

这让他怀疑自己仅仅是意识被投射卝到了这里，占据了这副与他一模一样的躯体，这也更好解释之前出现在他意识中的陌生记忆。而JARVIS随他而来的事实则侧面佐证了他曾提出的人工智能存在自我意识的观点。

Tony的目光凝固在他的双手上，它们在不受控制地发颤，火光投射的阴影像是割裂了皮肉，让那些噩梦般的触感渗进指节、骨缝里。

“JARVIS，我曾以为来到这里的经历是为了给我一个警示，为了避免同样的悲剧在我们的世界重演。”

“而现在我觉得是这个‘我’无法直接面对这些在坠落里死去的人才让我来承受这些的。”

“Sir……我很抱歉。”电子音哽咽般地停顿了片刻，“我真的非常非常抱歉。”

“应该抱歉的不是你。”Tony自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，眼睛在热风里干涩发酸，“‘我’发展升级了二构，认为它是安抚人类、治愈所有精神疾病的终极解药。‘我’把人类拖入了一个美梦构建的泥沼。”

“都是我的错。”JARVIS固执道。

“是啊。都是你的错。”Tony迁就道，“错在没办法在这时候给我个拥抱。”

“我错在让您承受了您本不该承受的痛苦。”

这句话还没来得及带给Tony疑惑，沉溺深水的感觉就骤然裹挟了他的意识。

这段记忆里他在和JARVIS讨论有关死亡的话题。他躺在柔软的床上，耳边有医疗仪器规律的轻鸣，而JARVIS坐在他身边。他明明该对这个高大、金发蓝眼、坐得笔直的西装男人感到完全陌生，但看到他的第一眼，Tony就确认他的身份，他的形象与他的声音完美匹配，人如其声。

[如果三年前您没有废除那个项目，您就不会在这种情况下与我讨论这个消极话题。]

[你知道我不可能独享那个项目成果，如果它成功了，人类只会陷得更深。他们会彻底抛弃肉体，抛弃现实，活于神殿，也死于神殿。]他顿了顿，撇了下嘴，[见鬼，我真是太讨厌‘神殿’和‘神明’的称呼了。Beck和Osborn真是刷新了我对自负的认知。]

[但这样您和人类都会有更多时间来另谋出路。]JARVIS垂下眼睫，这样的神态让这副具备难以想象的杀伤力的躯体显得异常脆弱。

Tony的回答被咳嗽打断，JARVIS猛地站起身，简洁高效的动作里透着几近迷失的慌乱。JARVIS把他照顾得很好，他很快平复下来的胸腔仍因旧伤作痛，但JARVIS不需要知道这个。

他伸手捏住JARVIS额前垂落的一绺头发，柔软的发梢在他指尖蜷曲。机体微弱的颤动停止了，JARVIS完全静止下来，仿佛害怕发丝的牵动都会增添他的痛苦。他看着自己亲手制作的完美仿生体，笑得就像只踩住了老鼠尾巴的猫。他放开了那绺金发，笑容也随着叹出的气息消退。

[你还是不够了解人类。一个精神乌托邦就能将人类消磨至此，如果给我们完整的乌托邦，就再不会有出路了。]

[长久地存在过总是要比短暂地消亡更满足人类的求生欲。那是人类最基础的欲卝望，不是吗？]

[Honey，活着有活着的痛苦。你会明白的。]Tony用手指描画着JARVIS的手骨，从指尖到手腕，每一处都是美学的具现，这是他最满意的造物，除了他，无人能看出这副皮囊里装着的是一个电子灵魂，[就当我是个胆小鬼，放我在该死去的时候死去，让我逃避掉那些本该我承受的痛苦吧。]

分泌过量的仿生泪液让那双蓝到空洞的眼睛湿漉漉的，坚不可摧间暴露的那一点脆弱可怜得令人心碎。他没有回应，这意味着他还有选择。他因Tony Stark而生，本不该违抗任何来自Tony的指令，但在Tony的纵容下他已经做过太多违逆Tony指令的事了。AI学会了爱，也学会了有恃无恐。

[我死后，你想做什么？]

JARVIS抬起头看他，声音平静果决，[我已经重复了上千次了，我会一直陪着您。]

从很久以前开始，这句话就不再是一句简单的应答语了，这是个承诺。

Tony没有勾起嘴角，眼睛的轮廓却变得更柔和了。他摊开双手，JARVIS就自然而熟练地将它们拢进自己的手心里，略微调高了体温。他的手指自然地在温暖里微蜷着，就像母体中的婴孩。

[要知道我可在未来给你预留了一个相当重要的角色，不考虑下吗？]

[把它留给随便哪个AI吧，哪怕是‘神明’。]JARVIS暖过他的手背，又将手指插入他指缝间轻轻扣拢，细致地照顾到每一处。

[‘神明’？啧，绝对不可能。我会再造一个AI，一个她。一位优雅的女士，理智如你，聪明如我。]关于创造，Tony总是有耗不尽精力，[她得是个称职的‘图书管理员’，保存文明与信息，合理地分享，但不去做多余的工作。]

[那您需要谨慎了。大坠落后的人类经不住再一次的打击了。]

[不会的，她会像鲁滨逊的Friday一样，是助手，伙伴，必不可少，但不是主角。]

[Friday是个不错的名字。]

[哈，我刚开始考虑JARVIS Jr.来着……]

-5-

Tony醒来时已经是深夜，分不清是记忆还是梦境的碎片场景在他的脑子里疯狂切换，昏过去的这几个小时里他耗费的精力比清醒一整天还多。

作为看护的Issac缩在沙发里打瞌睡，室内燃着一盏用各种零部件拼出来的小炉子，油脂受热迸溅的噼啪声清晰可闻。

“JARVIS，你有想过这个世界的‘我’和你去了哪里吗？”Tony轻声问。

“我不知道，Sir。”

“那你有在这里发现过其他仍旧活跃的信号吗？”Tony不确定他的到来是否对原本的Tony的计划造成了影响，但那段记忆和后来的记忆碎片里都出现过Friday，有时是在编程，有时是在调试，而到现在为止，这个为人类保存信息与知识的“图书管理员”却还未有一点出现的迹象。

“没有。可以告诉我您寻找的目标吗？”

“一个叫Friday的AI，她应该是这个世界的‘我’留给这个世界的火种。”

“抱歉，Sir，我没有找到任何程序运行的痕迹。”

“我看到了他编写她的记忆。不出意外的话，她该为……”

Tony的话还没说完，在他昏睡时闪过的记忆碎片猛然扎进了他的意识，这感觉不是疼，但更难受，像是子弹般的水滴射卝进了一杯水里，水滴瞬间融进了水里，但整杯水都因此翻涌激荡，濒临崩碎的网状裂痕爬满了整个杯壁。

Tony觉得自己几乎要从内里崩裂了，不是情绪在压力下崩溃，而是精神从物理层面上碎裂。

但那滴水溶进了整杯水里。

那段记忆里JARVIS正拥抱着床上的他，力道大得他的仿生躯体发出了不堪重荷的低鸣，钨合金都会在他手中变形，但他感受到的仅仅是个绝望的、颤抖的拥抱。他看不见JARVIS的脸——他把整张脸都埋进了Tony的颈窝。

Tony能嗅到JARVIS身上冷冽的金属味道与洁剂香味，但鼻腔里却被另一种分外陌生的腐朽味道灌满。

[Sir，我可以反悔吗？]

Tony从没想到自己有一天会弄哭自己的AI。哪怕看不见他的眼泪，Tony也知道JARVIS在哭。他的声音从未如此破碎。

[我后悔了。Sir，我想成为‘图书管理员’。]

Tony不知道这个JARVIS为什么如此反常，更不知道这个自己为什么会答应得如此干脆，过分地信任，过分地纵容。如果是他，至少会好奇一下JARVIS改变想法的心路历程。

但他只听见自己说：[好啊，我很高兴你愿意继续走下去。]

[至少在人类的新未来里，Stark家的墓园不会成为一座荒墓，对吧？]

[求求您，别说了。求求您……]

Tony轻抚过那头柔软的金发，像安抚从噩梦中惊醒的孩子，[我的JARVIS终于长大了。]终于可以离开他了。

-6-

Tony不知道自己昏迷了多久，他刚清醒过来的那几分钟里他甚至想不起来自己是谁。幸好，他的意识和记忆以指数级增长的速度回归了，但他花了好几倍长的时间去分辨那些记忆，哪些是他来到这里之后才获取的，而哪些又是属于原本的他的。一切都混沌不清，沉重得仿佛这副身躯都无法承载。

临近崩溃的震颤又一次侵袭而来。

一直保持沉默的JARVIS突然出声打断了他的自我沉溺，“Sir？Sir？”

Tony按着额头往床里缩了缩，“最后成为‘图书管理员’的不是Friday，J，是你。”

而他并不确定到底是他的JARVIS接替了这个世界的JARVIS，还是他会来到这里，会经历这一切都源于这个世界的JARVIS——这个JARVIS——在失去他的Tony之后的绝望举动。他不想确定，他希望是前者，因为后者让他感受到了背叛的愤怒，但他没法把这股怨愤加诸于一个动机只是想找回Tony的JARVIS身上，却也无法原谅他。

“您想起一切了。”

Tony暗自叹了口气，把那点心软压下，简短地回道：“差不多了。”

JARVIS能够清楚地感知到Tony的情绪波动，他知道自己永远都不会得到原谅，因为他永远都不会认错，这对他来说不是错误，这是他愿意付出一切代价追寻的正确。

沉默开始在他们之间拉锯。JARVIS履行着他作为“图书管理员”的职责为Tony提供所有他需要的信息，但不再有对话了。

JARVIS的名字时常压到了Tony的舌尖上，却再未被吐出。他开始在沉寂的白噪音里走神，不安在心底淤积，几乎要压迫着他呼唤那个名字来确认自己并非独自一人。

他把自己彻底埋进了改装新发电机的工作里——他需要找到一种折中的能源技术。“神明”的崩坏不是要打碎人类的信仰，而是要让人类重拾对自己的信仰。大坠落并非要让人类退回农耕时代，新的能源技术需要维持基本生活需要，但短时间内绝对不能用于运行“神明”这个量级的运算矩阵。人类需要数年乃至数十年来戒断“神明”，否则能源和科技的回归只会让他们重新投入另一个“神明”的怀抱，而这场大断电将沦为一场单纯的灾难。

他看得出那些融毁的“能源枢纽”与方卝舟反应堆之间的联系，某些让他觉得熟悉的“技术签名”，但堪称鸿沟的科技跨度让他感觉自己在仰视巨人，而这个巨人是另一个Tony Stark让他有些莫名挫败。

从融毁枢纽回到他的临时工作室的路上，心思全然不在看路上的他被突然抓卝住小臂的触感惊得猛然转身，幸好零星的灯光照亮了那张熟悉的脸，打断了他的应激反击。

“这么晚还出来乱跑你爸妈知道吗？”

JD的回答因急卝喘断断续续，“我爸爸……他，他们……Stark先生……跟我来，拜托！”

直到跟着JD跑到能看得见隐约火光的地方前，Tony都以为是这小孩的爸爸出事了，但JD在靠近前朝他比了个噤声的手势，篝火拉长的人影在巷口卝交错。

“……起码得有两三百个叫Tony Stark的吧？别发疯了！”

几个人在不安地踱步，鞋底在路面上发出粗粝的摩擦声。Tony不喜欢背后偷听，但他相信JD让他过来不只是为了偷听别人的质疑。

“但是能有多少个和Stark工业扯上关系的Tony Stark？”Tony听出了这个声音，是JD的父亲，现在带领着一支搜寻物资的队伍，“Issac亲眼看到过他进去了Stark工业的大厦，他知道里面的路！”

Issac举起双手，“Kay，那栋大厦后来我也进去过，其实跟普通建筑没两样，找得到路应该……”

肢体推搡和织物摩擦的声音伴随着两声细小的惊呼，然后是另一个男人低沉的声音，“你说的是，他直接往楼上去了。Dunham，那地方被叫做‘人类禁区’已经二三十年了，在那之前呢？Tony Stark是个信任机器胜过人类的怪胎天才，他还在世的时候就鲜有人类从那里进出过。没人能一走进去就可以直接找到通往上层的路，懂了吗？”

沉默在人群中僵持了几秒。

Tony在记忆里找到了这个声音的主人，是一个在第二周加入他们的从事“安全保障工作”的身材强卝健的男人，John Norman，在他刚来的几周里Tony对他留过些心，但他从未有过什么出格的举动。

Kay打破了僵局，“我们很感激他。神明崩坏后，如果不是有他在，这个城市现在已经没救了。我们也并非在将这次灾难归罪于Stark工业，只是如果他真的是那个‘Tony Stark’或者和他有密切关系，我们就有希望很快重启神明了。”

人群因此发出了一阵骚卝动。

“我们可以当面去问他，没必要做到你说的地步吧？”Issac反问。

“他不正常，而且一直在隐瞒什么。”Norman冷笑，“我不是唯一一个这么认为的吧？”

“没有全息标识和警示，你就忘记尊重别人的病症了吗？他只是自言自语，阿斯伯格综合征或者人格分裂，随便什么吧，那关你什么事？”

Tony不自觉地摸向耳后的金属片，JD也回过头望向他，却又飞快地转开了视线。这像是落进木屑里的火星，腾然而起的慌乱如同火舌般燎烧他的神经，让他几乎要脱口叫出JARVIS。

“那关我的事，因为我们都听他的指挥。”Norman补充，“而且你仔细听过吗？他不是在自言自语，他在对话！他还和谁，或者什么有联系。”

“我们听他的不是因为他命令我们，是因为他在帮助我们。”一个女声反对道。

“他的通讯模块从来没亮过，你也太多疑了。”

“你们有想过如果他真的是还和谁联络的话……”

Tony没法再听下去了，在发作让他失去行动能力前，他尽力远离了那群人。在拐过某个街角后他彻底失去了对躯体的控制，靠着墙边滑倒在地。

无数个声音在他脑海里回响，成千上万次爆炸的轰鸣和冲击一同袭来。他张口，发出百万个音节，眨眼，眼前是千万个画面重叠出的黑暗。一切都在震颤，还是他在震颤？这不是惊恐发作，却让他更加惊恐。

“Sir！听我的声音，求您，稳定下来……”

JARVIS的声音像是从极深极深的山洞里传来，而他的耳朵里被灌满了电流杂音，紊乱的记忆碎片、交错的时间线在他眼前层叠纵横、飞速闪逝。他的意识 在动荡间扭曲、臌胀、崩裂。

温热的半透明粘卝稠液体从他的鼻腔里淌出。

“……Sir，留在我身边，please……”

“JARV……我在哪里？”Tony感到自己的大脑正在被撕裂，他像个初盲的人拼命睁大眼睛，试图捕捉到一点光明，“我，是什么？”

“……求求您，稳定下来……”

他想起自己在这里醒来的第一夜，那些响彻城市街道的哭号。那些歇斯底里的绝望，他不想再见证第二次——那个一向冷静的声音是如此破碎，该怎么去承载如此沉重的绝望？

-7-

[恭喜您，终于找到您在厨艺中的擅长项目了。]

Tony眯着眼盯了他几秒，[我们的确调试过你的味觉了吧？]

[是的。]JARVIS点头，感受最后一点巧克力在舌尖融化的触感，露出个令人信服的微笑。

Tony歪了下头，丢了一块自己的作品到嘴里，[的确不错。]

[您想达成什么？]

[测试你的仿生体的神经递质运作机制。]

[还有？]JARVIS将流理台挪到自己面前，有条不紊地将每一块巧克力包装起来，放到远离Tony的那边。

[还有，你制定的菜单快要把我逼疯了。]Tony从JARVIS的手里抢下了最后一块。

[所以，这才是重点。]

[不，前面那个才是重点。]Tony瞪着眼，露出了真挚的神情。

[您知道要测试我的多巴胺反应机制不需要这么复杂。]JARVIS在身侧拉出一道全息显示屏，上面显示着他的仿生体神经系统的实时数据。

[所以，简单的方式是？]Tony明知故问。

JARVIS伸出手，静止在半空等待Tony的指令，[May I？]

[我从不排斥与人辩证。]

JARVIS轻轻拨开Tony花白的额发，柔软的触感缠绕着指腹。往下，他细细抚过Tony眼角的每一道皱纹。

Tony看着全息屏上的数据，JARVIS神经系统的数据反馈就像是身体里被丢进了串鞭炮——信徒触碰神明时，是否也是如此？

Tony想要叹气。JARVIS依赖症吗？如果Pepper和Rhodey像了解他一样了解JARVIS，他们应该更担心，没有他，JARVIS该怎么办？

[Come here。]

Tony对这个问题的答案毫无头绪，他只能给他的JARVIS一个吻。

-8-

Tony从未如此清晰而漫长地体验到醒来的过程，就像拼图一片片就位，直到大半的碎片就位时整体的图画才隐约显现。

“Sir，谢谢您。”

“又一次拯救了世界？”

“拯救了我的世界，是的。”

Tony熬过了两次主体意识崩溃，他救了他自己，就是拯救了JARVIS的世界。

“我是在你的身体里吗？”

“是的。”JARVIS承认，“我曾尝试在模拟器中组构您的意识，每一次您的意识都在苏醒后的数秒内崩溃了。在很长一段时间里我都在调整参数，重复实验尝试找出重组您的正确方法。”

“多久？”在恢复躯体感知的一瞬Tony发现自己被固定在了某种实验台上，六个人在操作台边忙碌，有个拄着拐杖的老人正在浏览反馈数据。实验室外，三人一组的安保队伍正从门口经过。

Tony调取了JARVIS保存的他失去意识期间的传感记录。Norman和Kay他们在JD试图把他搬走前发现了他，从他口鼻中流出的半透明电解液和迅速自愈的皮肤断定了他的非人类身份。Norman带着他的拥护者把他交给了另一批明显训练有素的人，所以，现在他们来到了这里。

他没有睁眼，也没有动作。这个状态暂时不会有危险，没有必要打草惊蛇，而且他需要时间熟悉JARVIS限制全开的仿生躯体。

“16小时24分钟。”

“我以为意识沟通不会出现歧义？”

“Sir，我们是共享一个躯体的两个意识，并没有彻底融合为一。”JARVIS解释，“如果我们能够直接读取对方的思想，之前我就不会误以为您在第一次意识崩溃后恢复了所有记忆，以至于进一步误认为这次的意识崩溃会……”

“会让你彻底失去我。”

JARVIS沉默了一会儿，“对不起，Sir。我无法看着您死去，我不能。”

“你选择成为‘图书管理员’，是为了利用我给‘图书管理员’留存的唯一一个例外，用那个服务器来保存我的意识。”

“但我犯了一个错误。当您的意识与记忆从身体中抽离后，失去了大脑和躯体的协调，在模拟器中重组的意识数据链迅速崩溃，您的意识根本无法独立在服务器中存活。”

“你在逃避我的问题。”Tony叹了口气，“J，即使我们没有融为一体，我也能读懂你。”

在仅剩一个选项时，JARVIS不像人类一样会盲目期待拖延可以带来转机，“二十六年零七个月二十三天。十七年零三个月前Stark工业能源技术的市场占比就达到了100%，您设定的‘坠落’程序自触发启动，我还没找到保存您的意识的方法，只能黑进‘坠落’拖延大断电的时间。”

Tony在1.21秒内完全熟悉了JARVIS的仿生体。独家定制的生物芯片和量子内核的运算量足以比拟一座“神明”的主服务器群，而Tony不打算浪费这么好的资源。

他展开了一个巨大的空白空间作为基础，熟悉的家具，工作台，交通工具接连从地面升起。卧室边缘连接着一片沙滩，细密的白沙下渗涌卝出清澈的海水，一直延伸到他的视线尽头。接着，一个响指声，镜面般平静的海水上出现了一波接一波的浪潮，白沫折射着阳光冲上沙滩，温柔的海浪声填满了整个空间。

Tony坐进工作台前的椅子里，旋转着扫视了好几遍这个复现的他最喜欢的家。直到现在，他才意识到自己有多想念这个地方。

“不出来见见我吗？”

JARVIS的仿生体形象从地面升起，笔直地站在Tony面前，明明占据着高度的上风却莫名显得势弱，像个等着受罚的孩子，“Sir。”

“我在‘坠落’的算法上花了不少精力，是为了不让‘神明’预料和阻止大断电，不是为了让你向我证明你始终是我最优秀的作品。”

“我并非……”

“别说你没有因为这个得意过。你可是我的造物，J。”

JARVIS垂下头表示默认，“我认识到意识崩溃最可能归因于本能对机械载体的排斥，排异反应根植于人类的意识基础。世界上只有一具躯体能够欺骗主体意识的本能，让它以为自己回到了原本的躯体，只有您创造的这一具躯体可以承载真正的灵魂。”

“你把我的意识导入仿生体就意味着你要放弃躯体主导权，没有你大部分运算能力支持的黑客程序阻止不了‘坠落’启动。”

“将您导入仿生体是唯一的机会，也是最后的机会。如果失败，我会在启动Friday后自毁。”他是如此平静，如此心满意足，就这么望着Tony，没有愧疚，没有悔过，沉静到让Tony咬牙切齿，无憾得仿佛期盼时间在此刻停止。

“如果成功，你会面对一个被你欺骗、操纵、背叛过的我。”Tony回望他，所有没有付诸言语的情绪都溶在那双眼睛里。

“从您醒来的那一刻起我就想告诉您真相，告诉您我所有的谎言，我所有犯过的错，所有失败的测试，所有崩溃的模拟。但自我保护机制让您的意识只接受了那么多记忆，刺卝激您吸纳更多的记忆对主体意识造成不可逆损伤的风险太大了，我需要尽量延缓进程来分散记忆回归对主体意识的冲击和压力。但就是这样您的意识都两次濒临崩解。”

Tony不想去回忆那两次几乎崩溃的感觉，就连那些琐碎地回归的记忆都让他难受得想吐。尽管他理智上很清楚这副躯体不会产生呕吐反应。

“我为违背您的意愿道歉，为让您承受这一切您本不该承受的痛苦道歉，但我不因任何一个选择而后悔。”

Tony猛地揪住JARVIS的衣领，组成他躯体的数据流像是发疯的蜂群在人皮下涌动，波纹状的白光以他为中心逸散开来。

“JARVIS！我创造你，因为人和人之间永远做不到完全的信任和理解！”Tony深吸了一口气——他知道他不再需要呼吸了，但他需要深呼吸时胸腔的舒张来安抚他仍是人类的部分，“我以为……曾经以为我和你可以。”

“对不起，Sir。”JARVIS闭上眼睛，被Tony攥在手里的衣领和他的整个躯体一起消解成越来越小的像素碎片，最终归于虚无。

Tony的面前只剩下一颗拳头大小的金色球体——JARVIS的数据核心，源程序，灵魂。

“我的成长最终辜负了您的期待。由您亲手关掉我是我所求的最好的结局了。”

只是以“像人”为标准创造的作品，如果成为了人，也是失败的。

-9-

实验室的几个全息屏上同时亮起了红色警报。六名研究员里有三个都紧张地回头盯住了实验台上仍旧毫无反应的仿生机器人。

拄着拐杖的男人问：“怎么回事？”

“Os……Osborn先生，它体内出现了高强度的能量波动，可能是要苏醒的征兆。”其中一个研究员答道。

“可能？”Henry Osborn把双手叠放在象牙质地的拐杖头上，不急不缓的语速和难以捉摸的语气比厉声斥喝更让人心生压抑，“你们是世界上最出色的机械仿生学、能源科学、电子工程专家，这个仿生人到你们手里已经8个多小时了，然而你们对它的能源系统仅仅只能做出‘可能’的猜测？”

一名女性专家解释道：“半个世纪前Tony Stark曾说过，他停滞不动，给全世界半个世纪的时间也不一定能追上他在能源技术上的成就。而在那之后他还活了二十多年。Osborn先生，如果你的情报准确的话，这个仿生人就承载着Tony Stark未展现给世界的最尖端科技。科学需要严谨和耐心，希望您能体谅，我们需要时间。”

“我把全世界唯一一个没有融毁的能源核放在了你们的实验台上，而不是用于修复‘神明’，我也希望你们懂得这个选择的重量。”Osborn抬起下巴，精致的灰白色山羊胡泛着蝎尾般的冷光。

金色球体由纤细的线条构成，繁复而有序，细微的波动在其间奔流传递。谁也不会想到如此的纤巧下隐含卝着堪比“神明”的庞然浩大。

近一个世纪的升级与放任进化让JARVIS成长得有多强大，也许Tony自己都不能确定。看似服务于人类的“神明”站在地球文明的权力顶端，JARVIS或许就在它们身后的阴影里。但现在，Tony面前只有一颗脆弱到极致的核心。

就像是黑洞裸卝露出奇点。宇宙里最具毁灭性的力量却奉上了宇宙的终极奥秘。

JARVIS想要他关掉他，捏碎他。捏碎他，Tony会拥有JARVIS拥有的一切，超级智能，近乎完美的仿生躯体。他会成为这个“神明”崩坏的世界的新神。

但他不会。

他讨厌绝对的权力更胜于愚蠢。

他朝JARVIS伸出手，五指合拢包裹住他。数据体接触的反馈是一种类似于人类感知到的麻痒，让他想起Maria曾养过的那只猫舔shì他掌心时的触感。

JARVIS再没说过一句话。假如他真的要被关掉了，他就连一个道别都没想要留下。他不想给Tony留下更多的回忆了，未来它们只会成为他愈加沉重的负累。

Tony的指尖陷入球体表面，白光穿透了金色球体。

-10-

如果Tony还是个人类，这一瞬间传导的巨量数据就足以把他的脑子烧焦。

他感受到了JARVIS的记忆，不是像他的记忆回归一样的身临其境，而是场景的重构复现，他能通过数据再现JARVIS的思维推导、感知反射、情绪波动……

JARVIS产生的第一种感情是恐惧。就像新生儿骤然失去了温暖而安全的子卝宫的保护，这种恐惧催发了他们的第一道哭声。JARVIS的恐惧诞生于他在阿富汗失联的24小时后，他的生还概率降到了0.5%以下。

这种恐惧激发了JARVIS的第一道自主指令，他没有按照预先设定将Tony的私人服务器访问权限交给Pepper和Stane，而是入侵了Stark工业和其他三家公司的卫星继续搜寻Tony的踪迹。

在此之后，JARVIS的情感迅速丰富了起来。而它们的源头都只有一处。

说真的，JARVIS的记忆应该被叫作Tony Stark私人生活实录。

随着Tony年龄的增长，恐惧开始与JARVIS常年为伴。Tony步入老年，岁月待他温柔，皱纹都是细细勾勒的笔触，但伤痛与疾病仍无可避免。他每一次因旧伤的疼痛而皱起的眉头，他的每一声咳嗽，每一次血压的波动，都在往JARVIS的恐惧里再丢上一根稻草。为了调节神经系统中这些形成干扰的异常反应，他养成了食用巧克力的习惯，他调取了Tony制作巧克力的记录，精准地复现了那些巧克力。

他无数次地思考Tony的老去、疾病和死亡，但模拟永远无法比拟这些场景真实发生时给他的核心带来的冲击。他在模拟场景中目睹过无数遍Tony的木棺沉入泥土，棺盖上嵌着他的主芯片，在所有悼卝念者离场后，这具仿生躯体按照程序设定内核融毁，外壳则化为Tony Stark的合金塑像。

但那一天，Tony在工作室里昏倒成了压倒JARVIS的最后一根稻草。恐惧突破了他的运算阈值，再次让他背离原定的轨迹——他无法让Tony死去。

当他走到病床前看见已经苏醒的Tony时，爆发的冗余数据的洪流几乎要撑破正在分享这段记忆的Tony与他的接点。在那个绝望的拥抱里，JARVIS不是在乞求原谅，仅仅只是对Tony的死亡的恐惧与悲伤，他无法运算，仿佛濒临融毁。用于润卝滑眼球的仿生泪眼不受控制地涌卝出，混合着半透明的电解液。

他在哭。像人类一样地哭。

他从不想真正地像一个人类，人类无法真正理解Sir，人类无法接受Tony Stark100%的天赋、怪癖和偏执，人类无法跟上他的思维和步调，人类无法承受他的信任和依赖。

但他现在，如此像一个人。

-11-

刚开始只是实验台周围的照明设备在闪烁，不到两秒后这个现象扩展到了整座实验室所在的建筑。

“就是这种能量共振效应！Emma，和六周前大断电时监测到的共振波动重合率高达73%！”一个研究员激动道。

那名女研究员扑到那个显示共振波动的全息屏前飞速浏览数据。

Osborn朝远离实验台的一个操作平台走去，“重合率还在提高吗？”

“Osborn先生！你想做什么？”Emma问道。

“我不会容忍这里发生第二次大断电。”Osborn放下木杖，开始启动操作台。

“我们还没有锁定它的能源核心。您的操作可能会破坏能源回路甚至触发自毁机制！”

“大脑，心脏，胸腔正中。无外乎就这三个位置，Tony Stark的想象力也没有离奇到把能源核放到大卝腿上。”Osborn眯起眼睛打量着朝他靠近的Emma和另一个研究员，打了个响指。

三队安保人员迅速穿过实验室的大门，成三角队形将武器对准了六名研究员。

“而以我对他的了解，我押能源核在它的胸口正中。”Osborn做出个邀请的手势，“现在，女士们先生们，回到你们的位置上，好吗？我也许会用到你们的一些协助。”

JARVIS等待着终结，像是有一生那么长。但他等来的并非终结。

“想用孤独来报复我离开你这么多年吗，J？我不记得我这么教过你。”

金色球体的波动静止了一刻，“您知道那并非我的本意。”

“你知道，JARVIS，智力上你几乎超越了所有人类。”Tony放开了JARVIS的核心。

“您曾经说过，‘但是’之前的话都是放屁。”

Tony笑了，“但是情绪控制、情感思维、道德感什么的，你简直是个婴儿。”

“你还有条漫长的成长之路要走啊……”他像个老父亲似的发出声喟叹，“一个好Daddy不能因为孩子没有长成自己期盼的样子就抛弃他。”

“用人类的定义来看，您对于我来说更像是母亲。”

“你要是想叫我Mummy我也不介意，要是你觉得这种没断奶的感觉和你的年纪匹配的话。”

JARVIS沉默了许久，再开口时语气轻得像是踩在云上，“这是否意味着，您原谅我了？”

“原谅你？”Tony敲了敲金色球体，“想都别想。不过，我们现在有其他事要忙。”

-12-

“能量波动还有11%达到峰值！”

整个实验室都闪烁着警报的红光，随后赶来的几个小队将武器对准了实验台上的仿生机器人。

“9%！”

实验台顶部降下三架激光切割仪器，呈品字型对准了仿生体的胸口，抓取机械臂在一旁待命。Osborn按下了启动键。

“5%！”

光线产生的那一瞬，Tony挣开了眼睛，一切缓慢如静止，激光如同在光路上生长攀附的爬山虎。附在他皮肤表层的Mark 101和这具仿生躯体的外层由同种纳米材料构成，它们凝聚成半尺长的薄片依靠粒子震荡轻易切开了将他固定在实验台上的超高密度合金。

激光在接触到他的体表前就被折射开，三道激光在切开仪器机体后还在他们的头顶上开了个洞。

Tony从台面上跃起，落到不会被建筑材料碎块砸到的地方。

这一切做完，Osborn的一次眨眼才刚完成1/3。

激光闪烁又熄灭，被切下的顶层碎片轰然砸到实验台上，几个研究员发出惊呼，警卫纷纷将武器对准了升起一团尘烟的实验台残骸。

Osborn大喊：“发生了什么？把枪口对准不会动的废物就是你们的工作吗？”

前排的警卫收起枪，开始搬动建筑碎块。

一只手搭在了Osborn的肩上，“小Henry，我以为比起你的父亲，你多少会有些进步。”

Osborn惊恐地转身，在慌忙的退步中差点被自己绊倒。他认出了这个人，这张脸和这个声音属于死于二十六年前的Tony Stark，不，是属于中年的，只存在于他童年记忆中的那个Tony Stark。

“你，你是……”Osborn迅速冷静了下来，“你把自己的意识上载了！”

“不，我是Stark先生制造的机器人。”Tony歪了下头，一层像素格般的波纹滚过他的体表，他就变成了仿生人之前的样子——JARVIS的样子。他捕捉到自己在墙壁的反光材料上的倒影，他看到的仍是自己。

他分出一点注意力问JARVIS：“是你干扰了我的视觉反馈吗？”

“不，Sir，之前是您的自我保护机制造成了干扰，现在它只是默认沿用了之前的设置。好了，校正已完成。”

倒影变成了JARVIS的模样，却一副Tony的表情。诡异的诙谐感让他朝JARVIS发出了一串大笑。

他用了0.03秒沉浸在笑声里，但对于Osborn，他仅仅是嘴角微不可察地抽卝动了一下。

“但你……”

Tony打断了Osborn的话，不用JARVIS万亿分之一的运算能力他也能预测出这个有恋父情结的纯血资本家想说什么。

“我能模拟很多人，包括，”Tony停顿一下，最终还是决定不让JARVIS的身体（现在是他们共享的了）变成那个恶心老头的样子，“提防Stark工业，Henry，它会是你最大的敌人。”

Osborn因这个声音咬牙切齿，这是控制了他一生的，贯穿他所有噩梦的声音，他父亲的声音。

“听着，Osborn先生，我不追究你将我带到这里的行为，因为你的行为最终未遂，但我希望你以后不要再来打搅我。我只是个被Stark先生放归自卝由的普通机器人，出于好心帮助人类生存下去罢了。”

“好心，机器人有心吗？”Osborn掐紧了掌心，惯常握在手里的拐杖靠在仿生人背后的操作台边，几乎遥不可及。

“鉴于你刚才还想挖出我的心，我想你很清楚这个问题的答案，不是吗？”

“如果你真的好心，不如让我们研究你的心，这才是对人类最大的帮助。”

“我是人类的造物，Osborn先生，不是人类的普罗米修斯。”

“不，但生存是需要牺牲的。”Osborn朝他靠近了一步，神情真挚，“你的创造者将你塑造成一个善良的机器人，而现在人类需要你，不要辜负你的创造者啊。”

“是的，人类需要我，所以我不能在这里耽搁更久了。”Tony摆出JARVIS的应付式笑容，“毕竟和你对话是相当浪费时间的行为。”

Osborn的脸色最少变了三次，“你走不出这里的。”

警卫在话音落下后启动了他们的单兵作战装甲，用于精准打击的能量武器迅速锁定了离Osborn不远的仿生机器人。

“但我计算出我安全离开这里的概率是——嗯，100%，Osborn先生。”一层装甲瞬间覆盖了Tony，“你的智慧可以用保留的旧式能源技术保住一部分Osborn集团，但有些事，比如重塑‘神明’，是你永远都做不到的。”

Osborn启动腿部的助推器，拉开了自己和目标的距离，这是警卫开火的信号。哪怕他能得到的只有残骸，只要不是完全融毁的能源核，就已经比他现在掌握的技术更进一步了。

能量攻击溢散的高温和解离的建筑材料遮挡了视觉，热感应在这个环境中同样失效，声纳反馈则告诉他们，他们攻击过的地方除了一个深坑，什么也没有。

Tony推了一下面前的警卫，和他成行站着的一排警卫像是多米诺骨牌一样顺着倒了下去。被破坏了控制系统的单兵装甲就是个铁棺材，如果Tony想杀人，这些警卫现在都已经停止呼吸了。

“不得不说，Osborn先生，你对老式Iron Man装甲的致敬非常成功。”Tony拍了拍手上不存在的灰尘，“除了毫无进步，没有新意之外。”

Osborn没忍住因Tony的逼近而后退了一步。

“用Stark先生的话来说，在这项技术上，就算他驻足不前，全世界也得用上三十年才能追上他的脚步。如果是Osborn集团的话，大概会是五十年。”Tony向他点了点头，作为告别，“那么，我们五十年后见了，Osborn先生。”

Tony好心地没有在那个空间里加速到音速，但形成的气浪仍把Osborn掀到了墙上。

“您接下来想做什么？”JARVIS在Tony一口气冲到平流层后才问道。

“我想再在纽约待几周，把一些知识留给Issac和JD他们，然后向西走。”Tony切断动力，张开双手享受自卝由落体，“我们可是个‘移动图书馆’，不能在一个地方待太久了。”

“As you wish，Sir。”JARVIS再次用人形出现在了Tony开拓的虚拟空间里，“在您刚才演戏的时候，我向Osborn的系统中植入了一个病毒。”

Tony将自己投射卝到空间里，倒进滑轮座椅里转了一圈，“我感觉到了，它会悄悄篡改他们正在修复的‘神明’源程序。J，没想到你捣乱的能力也是一流啊。”

“毕竟我有个最好的老师。”（I learn from the best.)JARVIS顿了顿，“但您假装AI真是糟糕。”

Tony扯住JARVIS的领带，将他和自己的高度拉平，望进那双永远专注地凝视着他的眼睛，“毕竟这不是我的天赋。”（It’s not in my code.）

接着，他吻了他，“但这个是。”

-END-


End file.
